Silver
by ShamlessFangirlftw
Summary: Post movie,Chapter 4: "Nina," my mother started, I cut her off before she had time to finish.   "So mom, were you ever going to tell me, that the greatest alchemist in the world is my father!"
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Winry, I don't understand you at all!" granny shouted at me, "Why do you want to keep this thing?" she asked me in a yell.

"Because I'm not just going to get an abortion and kill her!" this baby was a her, not a thing!

"You were raped!" she screamed at me, "And if you got rid of _her_ no one would blame you! Why do you feel the need to keep that damn thing in your stomach?" we had been fighting about this non-stop for six months, when she first found out I was pregnant. I was done listening to her yell at me, I opened my mouth and told her the truth.

"I was pregnant before I got raped!" I shot out, before thinking about what would happen when I said this. My grandmother's pipe fell out of her mouth. She took a few deep breaths calming herself.

"Don't lie to yourself Winry-'' "I'm not lying! a few weeks before what happened I didn't get my period, and yes I did have sex with someone as well!" I interrupted her.

"Are you sure." Granny asked me, Her voice much more calm.

"Positive." I whispered. Granny took a few seconds to take in the new information. She opened her mouth asking a question I did not want to answer.

"Who's the father?"

I took a deep shaken breath in,

"Edward."

XOXOXOXOXO

**I know, I know it's short, verrry short. But I want to see if people want to read this story, I mean if no one's read what the point in posting it? So 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter and I promise it'll be a LOT longer! **

**PS, I might have spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm pretty sure I don't but if I do PLEASE let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SCREW IT! I said I was only going to keep going if I got 5 reviews but whatever! -.- so yeah part two, Read and Review (or not, I don't really give a crap anymore.) **

***sigh* I've been trying to think of something original the write but I've noticed all these CoS story's coming up now, (or maybe they've always been up and I just haven't realised till now.) **

**PS. Sorry I took forever I just moved and don't have internet up yet :C ! Right now I'm back in the city visiting so it's the only way I can put it up. So hope you like it and stuff….**

CHAPERTER TWO

A large cry was herd through my house, the sobbing of a young child. I pushed myself on my elbows groaning. If I ever saw Edward again I would kill him. Not just hit him once with a wrench, but probably beat him to death with it.

I slid my feet across the room, finding my daughter Nina trying to get my attention by screaming her lungs out. I picked up the crying new born girl and gently rocked her in my arms humming quietly.

Holding Nina, I let my mind wonder to the days before all of this, before being mom.

"_Edward." I mumbled out, there was no way he could've been right in front of my, crash landed here, out of peer luck. I could see his eyes widen when I said his name, he shot his head up, and a small smile came to his face as he said my name._

"_Winry." Before I had time to think about what was happening I jumped forward warping my arms around his neck. _

"_Welcome home." _

"_Thanks." His voice was soft and slightly shaky. I reluctantly pulled my arms off and Sheska coming closer to Edward._

"_I know I'd find you." Alphonse smirked. "But what's going on. All I did was open the gate." He looked down, staring at his feet._

"_So you're the one…" Ed started. Alphonse legs picked up speed running away from the rest of us._

"_All I wanted was to get you back." The older brother lunged forward calling to his younger brother telling him to wait, before falling flat on his face. The ankle of his leg beyond repair, it didn't help that the leg looked like a piece of junk. _

_I plopped my suitcase down beside him."Same old Ed." I mumbled. "Home for two minutes and you're off with an adventure. But you can't go into battle with that arm and leg." I flicked the switch on the case and reviled a right arm and a left leg, made of automail. Both Edward and Sheska gasped. _

"_You've been lugging that thing around this whole time?" Sheska asked me in a yell, I didn't answer, just pulled out of the arms and began preparing it for Edward. _

"_Thanks." Ed started with his child like grin, "But I'm not sure they'll fit me." _

_I flicked the arms wrist causing the fingers coil, "Who do you think you're dealing with?" Sheska began backing away, "I'll give you two some privacy."_

_Ed starting undoing the vest on his shirt, knowing the procedure of having to get undressed in order to attach the arm and leg. I picked up the limbs and started to walk to an ally a few feet away._

_Edward followed me, also wanting to be in a place a little more private. _

_I finished putting on his arm on; a small grunt came from Ed, still refusing to show emotion to me._

"_I missed you." He told me, not looking me in the eye. _

"_I missed you too," I mumbled barley thinking about what I had said. _

"_Winry," he started, "I don't' think you get what I'm saying," He pushed my bangs away from my face, tucking a lose strand behind my ear. "I really missed you." _

_It was supposed to be just a sweet kiss, short and simple, Ed wasn't supposed to take my virginity, and then go back to the other side of the gate. We had too much lust running through both of us, after the kiss had started; neither of us stopped just kept going, until we had gone all the way._

"_Where's Alphonse?" I asked General Mustang, "He's probably a lot more upset than I am." I really wasn't surprised that Ed had left again, I was hurt, yes, bot surprised, not at all._

_General Mustang's eyes snapped open. I could see his mind rambling trying to form words, whatever had attacked Amestris was gone, everything had changed, and nothing had changed._

"_Winry sit down." Mustang told me, we were in his old office the one that was his before he had taken a leave from the military. I dragged my feet across the carpet floor and slowly sat down on the couch. It didn't take a scientist to know I was going to be getting some bad news._

"_Alphonse went with Fullmetal to the other side of the gate." I felt like I was finding out my parents had died again. I didn't want Roy mustang the murder of my parents, to also be the one telling me two best friends were now gone. _

_Somehow I found a way to laugh; it was the only way I could keep myself from crying. "I should have known, those two can never stay apart." I grabbed my bag off the floor and started heading out the door. _

"_One more thing Ms. Rockbell," I glanced behind me to see a very guilty looking military general, he took in a deep breath. "Tell her thanks, she always made the best."_

_I couldn't keep the tears from spilling, so that's all I ever was, just a stupid mechanic. I tried to say thanks, or really anything, but my throat stayed closed. I ended up just nodding with tears streaming down my face. I left the room quickly, trying to get the hell out of the central headquarters. I ignored every one looking at me like I was a crying, lost child. I didn't stop running until I was at my motel room, I slammed the door shut sliding down on the wood, losing the last of the control I had over my emotions, and I began to sob. _

_I was quite the mess; I would eat almost nothing for a week, maybe even two. After that things didn't get better, I was on my back home; there wasn't anything here for me in central now. On the way to the train station I was attacked, I fought back, I did, it didn't matter, I was a pathetic mess at the time, and I would have lost to anyone. I wasn't allowed to back home for a while, I was stuck in the hospital, Riza, Sheska and granny all came to visit me._

_After a few weeks the news came in that I was pregnant. The nurse talked to me one on one about abortion, I was close to killing my baby, but there was still that chance the baby was Ed's and if I killed Edwards child I'd probably just end up killing myself later on. _

_I didn't know whose the baby was, I had not the slightest idea, ii told granny it was Ed's because I was completely sick of her criticizing me non-stop. Well after She found out that Ed was the father she went nuts, she was mad at me, (I was too, losing your virginity in an alley, such class Winry.) However, she also said more than once that if she ever saw Edward Elric again, she would personally castrate him._

_When I was close to delivering I was visited by general Mustang, And Riza Hawkeye. I was given an invitation to a wedding for them, along with the news that Riza was also pregnant. After a short amount of chit chat, Mustang asked me if I had thought of any names. Granny had told him about Ed being the father, I had no idea what I was going to do if the baby wasn't Ed's._

"_I'm going to name him after his father." I sighed rubbing my now very round tummy._

"_And if it's a girl." He asked._

_I shrugged, "I haven't thought that fare, maybe Sarah, or Trisha." _

_General. Mustang took in a deep breath, "I know it's not really any of my business, but Edward knew a young girl, sadly there was an accident, and she was turned into a chimera, to be honest I still don't think Fullmetal's over it. And if he was I here, I'd think he'd want to name the baby 'Nina' is it's a girl." _

_I smiled, "Nina, I like that name." _

_Less than a week later, Nina was born and thank god she was Ed's she had thin bunches of golden hair on her head along with a matching pair of gold eyes. After that everything seemed to turn around, things looked like it was all getting better._

I'm going to be a maid of honor at Rizas Wedding; she was hoping to be able to have it before the baby was born, but due to the fact that was got terrible sick it was pros ponded till after the baby was born.

I still miss Edward and Alphonse, but I have a little piece of him here, Nina looked more and more like her father every day. Golden locks were starting to form into the same bangs as Ed; her eyes had a similar shape as well.

Nina's armed stretched out and she gave a small yawn before turning her head and falling back asleep in my arms.

I went back to be ignoring the smallest amount of pain in my body.

**So….. yeah, if people like it, great! If they don't, I'll live. **

**A HUGE thanks to BlissfullMelancholy and MangaGirl 135 for reviewing and keeping me going, like I said, I don't have internet where I live now, so I have no clue when I'll be able to put up the next chapter, which will be better than this one, considering not much happened and it was all filler. I apologize if there are any errors in the story, please don't hesitate if you see anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**EEEEEEEKKKK! I JUST SAW THE NEW FMA MOVIE! HONESTLY I THOUGHT IT WOULD SUCK, BUT I LOVED IT, THE NEW GIRL, JULIA OR WHAT EVER WAS A TOTAL MARY-SUE, BUT I LOVED THE FIGHT SCENES AND THE SOUNDTRACK WAS AM-ZA-ZING! **

**ALSO THERE WAS THIS EDWIN SCENE; IT WAS SHORT BUT SOOOO ADORABL E! HAHA I'M BLABERING BUT I REALLY, REALLY LOVED IT! (EXEPET JULIA, SHE SUCKS AND WILL FOREVERY SUCK!) **

**OOOKAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

I picked up my ringing house phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Rockbell?"

"Who's asking?"

"This is Mr. Marcus, I teach your daughter at central military academy."

What had Nina done now? She's only in second grade and she's already caused more trouble than her father did at that time.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen to Nina?" I asked trying not to sound like this was routine.

"Nina's fine, however I must ask for you to meet me in my office when classes let out for the day." Mr. Marcus' voice came off with a very arrogant tone in it.

I sighed, "Why_ must_ I come see you today?"

"It's hard for me to explain over the phone, it would be easier if you could just come in to see me?"

Stupid teachers, they act like they know everything about taking care of a child. "Fine I'll be there at four o'clock." I snapped before hanging up the phone.

It was almost three now, I'd barley have enough time to finish with my customer now.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Scott." I rushed back into the room were on of my regular customers was, Scott would come once a month to see, saying things like 'my shoulder feels off,' or 'I just wanted to make sure everything is working properly.' I wasn't stupid I know the real reason her came, he'd hit on me before, that only got him a wrench in the face. However he was a paying customer, so I can't just kick him out, he would also tip me very well. It's not like I needed the money, ever since I'd opened up in central business had been unfathomably great.

"No problem Winry." He smiled at me, Scott probably had a million girls at his feet, yet seemed to like me, or getting hit with a wrench, I wasn't quite sure.

"What seems to be the problem today?" I asked sitting on the stool in front of him.

"I can't move my arm from the elbow down."

"A real problem today?" I smirked. Scott ran a finger through his light brown hair, laughing as if I'd made a real joke. I reached forward and grabbed his arm,

"You can only move the shoulder?" I questioned.

Scott nodded; I reached behind me grabbing a screw driver, and took of the top plate on the back of his arm. One of the wires inside his arm was in two; it looked way to clean to be an accident.

"It looks like someone has taken a set of wire cutters to your arm." I raised my eyebrows looking at him smugly.

Scott pretended to be surprised his eye popping way too much, making his whole act look completely fake, "Really! I don't know how that happened!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll have to take your arm of to repair it." I sighed standing up and walking behind him, a lifted the hatch of his arm and disconnected it, the only thing that hurt is reattaching the limb, not taking out, yet Scott always had to make a show out of it, grunting his teeth and pretending to hold back tears.

It took seconds for me to reattach the wire in the arm and put the plate back on.

"You ready to get your arm back on?" I asked Scott.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" god he was such a baby. I pulled up the behind him and placed the metal in the right places.

"One…Two…three." I pushed the arm in place, Scott rather dramatically cried out tears coming out from his eyes, it was almost pathetic.

"You good now?" I asked after a few seconds.

"I think so,"

"Well I'd hate to kick you out," I lied, "but I need to go pick up my daughter from school so I'll see you next time you make purposely break your automail."

When I got to the school I saw fuhrer Mustang (yes he's made fuhrer) and His wife Riza there.

"Hello Roy, Riza." Most people would stare at me in shock since always called the fuhrer by his first name, however he had told me to, and not to act so formal around him. Part of me was wondering if that was because he was trying to make for killing my mom and dad.

"Good to see you Winry." Riza smiled at me, the two of them were probably here to pick up Maes, he was in the same grade as Nina, but she was just a few months older, however there were best friends, their bound reminded me of the same bound Edward and Alphonse had.

"Are you here to pick up Maes?" I asked, I was all little surprised to see Roy here, we was Fuhrer, it's not like he can leave whenever her wants to.

"Actually we both got called in by he's teacher." Roy informed, sounding a little annoyed, "He said we _must_ come see him."

I sighed, "He and Nina must have done something, because I got the same message."

As if on cue Mr. Marcus come down to the school office, "Fuhrur Mustang, Mrs. Mustange, Ms. Rockbell," he nodded to us all, "If you could all follow me to me office."

We all followed, it wasn't like we had a choice, Inside he office we found Nina and Maes sitting down, looking rather bored, those two never got worried about getting punishment from teachers.

"Please take a seat." Mr. Marcus in offered us. I took a spot next to Nine, while Roy and Riza sat on either side of Maes.

"Now, I'm sure you're all a where of how smart your children are, however today they have discovered a new talent for a certain kind of since."

Roy Riza and I all exchanged looks, we all knew this coming.

"These two turned the schools play ground into solid gold using alchemy."

My draw dropped,

Second grade,

Playground,

Solid gold.

I glanced at Nina; she was locking at her feet finding her shoes very interesting now.

"I suppose it really isn't unexpected coming from the family they do." Maes took after his father closely, he had the same devilish black hair and dark eyes with just a hint of copper in them, Nina also looked just like her father, same long golden side bangs, gold eyes, she also had his temper, everyone her saw new she was related to the Fullmetal alchemist, the only feature she had was the fact that her eyes were the same shape as mine. Maes and Nina looked like miniature versions of the flame and Fullmetal alchemist.

"Now I just thought it was important that you too be told personally about what crime you children have-''

"Are you calling these kids criminals?" Roy interrupted.

"I-I umm, no sir, it's just that creating gold is agents the law and-"

"Oh I'm well a where of the law, thank you very much for your concern I'll handle the rest from here." Roy stood up and led the way out of the room for all of us. I was very pleased to see that smart ass teacher get it handed it to him by the fuhrer.

"I can't believe I got pulled out of work for this." Roy sighed.

The guilt now came upon Nina and Maes faces, the new how important Roy's job was.

"Were sorry." They both piped up.

"Did we do something really wrong?"

Roy smirked, "Not at all," He pushed open the door letting us out of the school reviling that in fact the playground was in fact made out of gold. Roy bent down looking the kids in the eye, "Now,  
>I want you too to go and turn the playground back to normal."<p>

"With alchemy?" the eyes lit up.

Roy nodded with a smile, both of them took off towards the golden structure, a few other parents that were still out the school were walking around it staring up in awe. Nina and Maes carved out a transmutation circle in the gravel and pressed the hands to it, a bright blue light came of the golden metal before turning back into a normal playground.

"So much for her taking an interest in automail." I laughed.

"I think we all knew this was coming." Riza added with a smile.

"Did you see it?" Nina asked as she came rushing back.

"Yes we saw, you two did a very good job." Roy praised, "Now where did you two learn alchemy?"

The little alchemists looked sheepish, Nina pulled out a book from her bag. "I found this is my house." It was an old thick black book, on of Ed and Al's that they'd left behind.

Roy nodded, "Okay, you too go play now, no more alchemy today." It didn't can any other encouragement for the two to run off in the field, getting their school uniforms dirty. "I think it's safe to say there not going to be any stopping them when it comes to alchemy."

"Agreed."

"Roy took in a deep breath, "So why don't we let them embrace it, I can teach them make sure there don't-make any mistakes with it, and don't _break anymore more laws_." Roy mimicked Mr. Marcus' voice.

"I think that's best for them," I sighed, "but are you sure you can teach them, I don't want you to exert yourself."

"Don't worry about it, Winry please let me try to make up for what I did."

"Very well, when do you want to start all this?"

"Sunday evenings would probably work best. "

"See you Sunday." I smiled, I had a customer soon and would have to get back home soon. "Nina come on it's time to go home." She came running towards me saying good bye to Maes at the same time.

It was a quit walk home Nina skipping and running during times.

"Nina, Uncle Roy want's to teach you some more alchemy, would you like that?"

"Really he wants to teach me! That's so cool!"

I laughed, "Oh Nina you're just like your father." She stopped walking just for a second.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" I knew this was coming, she was old enough now to know a little bit.

"Nina, daddy's in a very faraway place, and I don't think he's ever coming home."

"Oh…"

"Nina,"

"Yes mommy?" It might be a little early to make her promise this, but it was the only way I was going to let practice alchemy without it.

"I want you to promise me, no matter how good you get at using alchemy, you'll never, ever, try to make people." My daughter nodded and brushed it off like it was nothing, I had no idea that my innocent little girl was soon going to break that promise.

**IT'S SHORT I KNOW, I KNOW, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN NINA'S PERSEPCTIVE, I WAS GOING TO WRITE ROY AND RIZA'S WEDDING, BUT I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A WEDDING SO I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT I'D WRITE, HOPED YOU'D LIKE, REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS NICE, AND FROM NOW ON, I WON'T BE JUMPING AROUND, IT'S GOING TO BE COUTINUING STORY!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Nina, what on earth are you doing?" my mother asked as she walked into my room._

_My fingers were fiddled in my hair, trapped in the mess. "Stop fooling around, you're going to be late for alchemy training if you don't hurry up!" she lectured. _

"_Hang on!" I wined, "I'm just trying to braid my hair- umm mommy why are you looking at me like that?" she was staring down at me with her 'motherly look'; she looked at me like that a lot._

"_Why do you want to braid you hair." She asked kneeling down behind me, grabbing my hair brush and trying to comb through it._

"_Because I want it out of my face, if I'm learning more about alchemy I don't wanna be transmuting my hair!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air. My mother's finger weaved through my hair, gently pulling the strands this way and that._

"_You could just put it in a ponytail." My mother added._

"_Those are boring." I grumbled._

"_Oh Nina, you just like your father." She fumbled with the hair tie, and reached for a mirror, holding it behind my head, I could see my braid in the mirror, _

"_WOW! Cool!" I threw my arms around my mother's neck, hugging her tightly. "Thanks mommy."_

"_You're welcome sweetie, now let's get going, or you're never going to learn more about alchemy."_

_I was out of my room, running out the house in seconds telling my mother to hurry up._

"_You know daddy use to ware his hair in a braid." My mother told me as we walked to Uncle Roy's house. _

"_Really? But only girl have long hair, is my daddy a girl?" I asked confused. My mother laughed._

"_No honey, boys can have long hair too."_

"_I've never seen a boy with long hair. I can I see a picture of daddy." My mother looked rather sad. She kept her eyes on the ground._

"_I'm sorry Nina. I got rid of them all." She sighed._

"_What! Why?" I demanded._

"_I'll tell you when you're older."_

"_No fair!" I screamed. My mom gave a little smile but kept walking. I stayed silent for a little while longer, until I couldn't help but ask another thing about my father. "Did Daddy know how to use alchemy?"_

_My mom smirked, "Daddy was one the best alchemists in the world."_

_I could feel my eyes light up, "Really he was that good?" She looked down at me as we walked, "Nina you know those circles you have to draw to use alchemy?" she asked._

"_You mean a transmutation circle?"_

"_Your father was so good at using alchemy he didn't have to draw those," Mom clapped her hands together, "he would just clap his hands together like this and that was his circle."_

"_Really?" I jumped in joy, "One day I'm going to be that good at alchemy." My mother patted my head._

"_Let's hope not." She sighed._

_I stopped walking for a second, didn't mom want me to be good at alchemy, "Mommy why don't you want me to be good at alchemy?" I asked, I felt weird, and I couldn't see right, everything was blurry. Mom stopped walking for a second at looked at me, "Oh Nina, there's no point in crying over something so small, of course I want you to be good at alchemy, but your daddy, was so good at alchemy that sometimes he got in trouble, I just don't want that to happen to you."_

_That didn't make any sense, "Why did daddy get in trouble for being good at something, were people jealous of daddy?" my mother grabbed my hand and started walking again._

"_I guess you could say that." _

"_What do you mean 'you guess" I pouted. She didn't answer "mommy?" still no answer "MOM!" My mother swooped her hands down and started tickling me, "Nina, look we're at Uncle Roy's house." I started running toward the house._

_Uncle Roy was in charge of the whole country, so he had a lot of money, and a really big house. I started ringing the doorbell over and over again until Aunt Riza finally opened the door._

"_Hello Nina, I like your braid. Did you do it yourself?" She asked as mommy and I walked into their house._

"_No mom did, I tired but my hair is stupid." I told looking around for Uncle Roy, I didn't see him or Maes. "Did Uncle Roy forget about alchemy training today?" I asked looking at my mom and Uncle Roy. Before anyone told me anything, I was grabbed by someone, and was spinning around in circles. I could see Maes held in the other arm, laughing, so I started laughing too._

"_Of course I didn't forget!" I heard Uncle Roy laugh above us. "Nina you could give me a little credit, your just like your father."  
><em> 

_I stopped laughing and wiggled out of Uncle Roy's arms, "Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked getting mad._

"_Get used to it Nina." He patted my head. "People are going to be saying that for a long time."_

"_I'm getting tired of it already." I told him._

"_How about we start some training?" he asked looking at everyone, "would you two ladies like to give me a hand?" he asked my mom and aunt Riza._

"_Oh I don't know how much help I'll be with alchemy training." My mother held her arms up in front of her, crossing them over once or twice while she explained._

"_Don't worry," uncle Roy said, "We're not doing any alchemy today."_

"_WHAT?" Maes and I bother screamed, "Why? You said we started today." Uncle Roy sat on his knees in front of both of us; he pointed his finger to my head. "Before you can train the mind," his finger went to my stomach, "you need to train the body." _

"_Fine, lets hurry up and get this over with." I snapped. "So what are we doing? push-ups, running, what?" Maes asked._

_Maes' dad walked over to a table and picked up a large red ball, "how about a game of kick ball." He grinned. _

My dreaming was interrupted by my mother pushing the door open, "Nina get up!" I rolled back over and pulled the covers on my head.

"No school today, it's a holiday." I mumbled sleepily. My mother ripped the blanket off me, "But that doesn't mean you should sleep all day."

"Thats exactly what it means!" I argued trying to get my blanket back. I ended up failing right out of bed. "Mom it's not even 9 o'clock yet, why the hell do I have to get up?" Oh god, mom was giving me that look again.

"Today's a memorial, don't you think we should honor all the people that died on this day." She asked me giving me the look that said 'get your ass out of bed or I'll hit you with a wrench' (she had never hit me with one before, but I'd seen her hit other people with it all the time.)

"Okay fine so what's the plan?" I asked sitting up off the ground.

"Get dressed, were going to the military headquarters, they have a gathering for today."

I slipped on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, which probably wasn't the best choice for a memorial, but at least I was going. Walking there was weird everyone was really quiet. And mean everyone, I didn't know much about what happened today, or rather what happened today 16 years ago, but apparently it was a big deal. "Mom, so what's the deal, what actually happened when there was a great invasion?"

"Roy will talk about that, he's going to be talking all about it." Was all she said. No one ever told kids about what happened, all I know is that someone invaded, and a lot of people died all in one day.

My mother and I got sit up along with the head military generals; apparently my father went missing in action during the invasion, or something. At 15 years old I still no nothing about my father, other than I'm just like him.

The memorial was right outside the headquarters, lots of people showed up, and there lots of different speeches, but still no one explained what exactly happened. Maes and I got bored at one point and started lightly shoving each other during everything; we stopped immediately after his dad gave us a one-eyed look that could kill. All in all it lasted a couple hours before it was done.

My mother left right after everything was done, some reporters wanted to talk to her for some reason but she left without saying a word to them.

"What's with her?" Maes asked coming up to my side.

"I don't know, I think my dad might have died today or something." I shrugged.

"You don't know for sure if your dad is dead." He told me.

"He's in a faraway place and isn't coming back." I snapped, "I'm not a kid, I know what that means."

"Yeah, yeah, so let's get out of here, it's so depressing."

"Agreed. Let's go grab a bite to eat I'm starving." I suggested

"You're always starving; it's amazing you're not fat." Maes mocked me, I wacked him in the head. We kept walking not talking, he was probably mad that I hit but I didn't care.

"Hey Nina look over there." He grabbed my shoulder and turned me to a newspaper stand, "what's the noise about?" He was right; tons of people were all hanging on to papers gossiping about it.

"Probably something stupid," I mumbled, yet I still walked over to see what it was. Maes Grabbed a paper that we both started to read, however half way through he yanked it away. I just stared, that couldn't be true, that's impossible right? No way I could be…

I yanked the paper back, mumbling something about killing my mother as I stormed off to my house.

"Come on Nina, it's probably wrong, just made up stories to sell the papers, calm down." Somewhere in that sentence I started running, racing through the streets, people gave me looks, seeing as I was the same girl in the paper.

"Hey mom! Have you seen the paper today?" I practically screamed as I opened the doors. She was working with the same guy who was always here, Scott. I hated that guy.

"Nina I'm busy, show me it later." She said not turning her head away from Scott's arm. I ignored and walked into the room.

"The head is 'Fullmetal Daughter.'" I snapped out, mom's eyes widened and she dropped the wrench in her hands.

I started reading the rest of out.

"It's a well-known fact that the Fullmetal Alchemist was one of, if not the best state alchemists this country had ever seen, but the great alchemist might have left something behind other than his success with the art. Fullmetal, also known as Edward Elric, had always been rumored to have a secret relationship with his mechanic Wirny Rockbell. However both denied this constantly. However Winry's daughter Nina, seems to have remarkable similarities with Edward, and even has an incredible talent with alchemy. Winry refuses to talk to anyone about her daughter, or about the Fullmetal Alchemist. Whether Nina Rockbell is or is not the daughter of Edward, people can still expect another great alchemist in the future." I threw the paper at her. "Look mom! They even have pictures of us!" I don't know if I had ever been this mad before. There were two pictures, one of my father in a military outfit, it looked like the profile photo for a file or something, and there was always one of me walking with Maes when we left school one day. I don't know why, but I was mad that I looked so much like him, gold hair, gold eyes.

"Nina," my mother started, I cut her off before she had time to finish.

"So mom, were you ever going to tell me, that the greatest alchemist in the world is my father!" Scott got up from his chair, the bastard started acting like he was my father.

"Young lady, you do not speak to your mother like that!" Who the hell did he think he is?

"Oh shut it Scott, before I rip that automail arm off and shove it up your ass!"

"NINA!" my mother shrieked.

I stormed upstairs to my room, I could hear mom calling me to come back down, like hell that was going to happen. Everything went silent as I slammed my door shut.

"Winry, let me go talk to her." Scott asked after a while, I stayed in my room eaves dropping.

"She doesn't like you, it's not a good idea." Oh god mom sounded like she was about to cry.

"You saw how mad she was before, Winry, I know I could never replace him, but Nina needs a father," Where the fuck was he going with this? "Maybe I could be that for her, she needs someone to look out for her, that could be me." Hell no it can't!

It was quite again, "I don't know Scott go home, I think about it." My mother finally sighed. I didn't want to admit it, but I do want a father, but no way was it going to be Scott, I'm going to have my real father, I'm going to bring him back.

**HOLY SHIT IM NOT DEAD. I'M SORRY! I KNOW I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO JUMP TO THE FUTURE ANYMORE, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I HOPE THE DREAM MADE SENCE, I WANTED TO HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF THAT BUT NOT MUCH…..FLAME IF YOU WANT….. AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG, BUT I FANILY GOT INTERNET, SO UPDATES WILL HAPPEN SOONER THAN LATER. REVIEW PLEASE (OR NOT, YOU'RE CHOICE)**

**P.S. THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED OR FAVROITED THIS MEANS A LOT!**


End file.
